Module Modifiers
Remove this section once the article is complete *Note: Activated Defense Systems=Point Defense System, Cloaking System, Energy Shield, Frontal Energy Shield, Fortification System, Stealth Field, and ECM Jammer To Do: * Add Drone bay/boost modifier table/definitions. * Complete the negative modifiers section. * Re-link the modules to their respective pages once said pages are created. Beginning of the Article This page contains information regarding the modifiers that can be found on modules within the game. For the base stats of the modules, see Module Types. For the improvements that can be added to a ship, see Improved Ships. Almost any module within Event Horizon can have some stat change on it, either positive or negative. A module can only ever have one stat change on it. Stat changes to modules cannot be added/removed by the player once the player has the modified module. Modified modules can be acquired in three ways: As loot at the end of battles, bought from smuggler bases/Faction Capitals, or crafted randomly in a workshop of sufficient level. Most modules acquired from early battles will be the flawed kind, possessing at least one negative stat change, though battles fought at a further distance from your home star will provide better and better loot, to the point that almost everything you get will be Purple/Gold quality. There are five different "Qualities" of modules: * Grey Quality: Substandard/Flawed. These modules in general will be worse than their unmodified counterparts. * Blue Quality: Baseline Standard. These are the basic modules and possess no modifications. Their stats are listed in Module Types * Green Quality: Improved version. These modules are represent a slight advancement over their baseline counterparts, possessing an improved stat. * Purple Quality: Advanced version. These modules represent a significant advancement over their baseline counterparts, possessing a greatly improved stat. * Gold Quality: Elite version. These modules represent the highest tier of advancement, possessing a massively improved stat. Crafting modified modules: Modules can be crafted in workshops of their respective faction. Workshops are found in conquered Faction Capitals. Modules on the Free Stars tech tree can be crafted at any workshop. There are three different crafting options for modules: * Create Common Item: Always produces a Blue quality item * Create Improved Item: Can produce Green quality modules, for an increased cost. As of the latest update, it no longer produces Grey or Purple quality items. Usually costs between 1-3 Faction research points, and fifty percent more credits and stars. * Create Superior Item: Can produce Purple or Gold quality modules, for a massively increased cost. Usually costs 5 to 12 Faction research points, and double the credit and star cost. Positive Modifiers These modifiers provide a generally positive bonus to the item they are applied on, though in certain cases may provide a negative stat change in one area in exchange for a massive bonus in another. This typically happens in the case of weapons: IE Damage +200% and Cooldown +50%. Positive Module Modifiers: Weight Reduc.: Can be found on any module. Defensive: Applies to the variants of Titanium, Thermal, Impact and Reactive Armors, Energy Absorbers, Armored Fuel Cells, and Shield Capacitors. Shield Rech. Rate: Applies to the Shield Generator module variants. Energy Rech. Rate: Applies to the variants of Nuclear Reactors and Anti-Matter Reactors. Energy Cap.: Applies to Fuel Cells and Armored Fuel Cells. Thrust: Applies to passive Engines only, and not to the Afterburner or the Braking system. Energy Reduc.: Applies to all Engine types, including the Braking System and Afterburner, Drone Bays, Drone Boosters, Activated Defense systems, and all Additional Systems excepting Nanofiber structures. Cooldown Reduc.: Applies to Activated Defense Systems excluding Energy Shields and Frontal Energy Shields, and Warp Drives. Range Boost: Applies to Point-Defense Systems, Warp Drives, Repair Bots, Quantum Detonators, Drone Bays, Drone Navigational Computers, and all weapons. Additional HP: Only found on Nanofiber Structures. Repair Rate: Only found on Repair Bots/Small Repair Bots. Shield Power: Only found on Energy Shields. Improves the Damage-taken-to-Energy-consumed ratio. Positive Weapon Modifiers: Note: As of the current version, the non-unlockable Heavy Vampiric Ray on the Tartarus and the Non-Craftable Fireworks Cannon do not have any boosts, and so are not refered to under "All Weapons". Repair Rays, though not craftable, can be found through normal game play and can have bonuses. Weight Reduc.: Applies to all weapons. Affects only the weight of the weapon its self, not the weight of the projectiles. Energy Reduc.: Applies to all weapons. Reduces the Energy per shot. Cooldown Reduc.: Applies to all weapons except L-Type weapons with no cooldown and Pulsars Range Boost: Applies to all weapons except Heavy Anti-Matter Bombs. Only affects the range of the projectile/beam, and not the AoE. Useless on Pulsars. Damage Bonus: Applies to all weapons. A large boost to the damage stat, with no disadvantages. Damage Bonus M2: Applies to all weapons. A massive boost to the damage stat, with a negative boost in reload time. (Reload time gets longer). When weapon with no reload has this modifier, it receives no disadvantage, making it far more powerful than the normal Damage Bonus variants. AOE Bonus: Applies only to Pulsars, HAMBs, and Missiles. Does not affect the range of the projectile, only the AoE. Projec. Weight Reduc.: Applies to all weapons except HAMBs, and L-Type weapons. Reduces weapon recoil to your ship, and projectile knockback to the enemy ship. On missiles, it refers to a higher turn rate, meaning more accuracy against fast targets. Does not indicate a reduction of knockback on missiles, as the knockback on missiles comes from the AoE, not the projectile weight. Useless on Pulsars. Projec. Speed Boost: Applies to all weapons except L-Type, as they have infinite velocity. Increases projectile speed significantly, with no disadvantage. Can help improve accuracy with slow-traveling weapons. Does not indicate a change in cooldown time. Projec. Speed Boost M2: Applies to all weapons except L-Type, as they have infinite velocity. Drastically increases the projectile speed, though at the cost of some damage. Can help improve accuracy on slow-traveling weapons. Does not indicate a change in cooldown time. Positive Drone Modifiers: Weight reduction: Available to all Drone Modules. Reduces the weight of the module. Energy Cost reduction: Available to all Drone Modules. Reduce the energy consumption. Damage increase: Available to Drone Bays and Drone Damage Boosters. Increase the damage of drones for Drone Bays, or increase the percentage of damage boosted for Drone Damage Boosters. Defense increase: Available to Drone Bays and Drone Defense Boosters. Increase the defense(HP) of drones for Drone Bays, or increase the percentage of defense boosted for Drone Defense Boosters. Drones speed increase: Available to Drone Bays and Drone Speed Boosters. Increase the speed of drones for Drone Bays, or increase the percentage of speed boosted for Drone Speed Boosters. Range increase: Available to Drone Bays and Drone Damage Boosters. Increase the reaction range of drones for Drone Bays, or increase the percentage of range boosted for Drone Navigation Computers. Negative Modifiers These modifiers provide a negative stat change, and thus are mostly inferior to their normal counterparts, though there are some cases where a "negative" stat actually proves useful in certain cases; IE Railguns with projectile weight +100% have double recoil, both to your ship and to the enemy's vessel. This can be useful on low-weight ships as a rapid escape device, similar to a forward-facing Afterburner, or to continually knock the enemy ship backwards, so it never gets into firing range. However, in general Modules with a negative modifier will not perform as well as unmodified modules or modules with a positive modifier. There are also negative modifiers that provide a minor positive bonus, and in exchange have a massive negative stat change; IE Damage -40% and Cooldown -20%. In most cases, the negative stat will outweigh the positive one. Negative Module Modifiers Weight Increase: Can be found on any module. Defense Reduc.: Applies to the variants of Titanium Armor, Thermal Armor, Impact Armor, Energy Absorbers, Armored Fuel Cells, and Shield Capacitors. Shield Rech. Reduc.: Applies to the Shield Generator module variants. Energy Rech. Reduc.: Applies to the variants of Nuclear Reactors and Anti-Matter Reactors. Energy Cap. Reduc.: Applies to Fuel Cells and Armored Fuel Cells. Thrust Reduc.: Applies to passive Engines only, and not to the Afterburner or the Braking system. Energy Cost Increase: Applies to all Engine types, including the Braking System and Afterburner, Drone Bays, Drone Boosters, Activated Defense systems, and all Additional Systems excepting Nanofiber structures. Cooldown Increase: Applies to Activated Defense Systems excluding Energy Shields and Frontal Energy Shields, and Warp Drives. Range Reduc.: Applies to Point-Defense Systems, Warp Drives, Repair Bots, Quantum Detonators, Drone Bays, Drone Navigational Computers, and all weapons. HP Reduc.: Only found on Nanofiber Structures. Repair Rate Reduc.: Only found on Repair Bots/Small Repair Bots. Shield Power Reduc.: Only found on Energy Shields. Reduces the Damage-taken-to-energy-consumed ratio. Negative Weapon Modifiers Negative Drone Modifiers Category:Modules Category:Game Features Category:Weapons Category:Stub